


Sad

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Crime, Fighting for Dominance, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: Sherlock has the fun but sometimes he can't control himself and his brother has to intervene.





	Sad

Sherlock stood over the cold corpse and stared down. How could this have happened? Ever? Blood dribbled out of the ears, nose and mouth.  
His intention hadn’t been to kill this man. He just wanted to have fun. And he did have fun. He licked his lips. He had found that man in his usual club and he had taken him home. They fucked. Well, Sherlock had fucked him.  
The door was opened and his brother entered the room. He sighed. Loudly.  
“Again? Sherlock! What am I supposed to do with you? Can’t you control yourself? You are not a teenager anymore.” Sherlock didn’t look up.  
“I know. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to. Really, I didn’t. It just, sort of, happened.” He helplessly shrugged.  
“You need to channel your feelings, brother-mine. There might be a time when I am not available to cover up your things.”  
“How am I supposed to channel my feelings? I need to be busy. I need to fuck.”  
“Get yourself a boyfriend then.” Sherlock snorted.  
“Like you did, or what?” Mycroft nonchalantly shrugged.  
“I never would have guessed but it worked. It still works.”  
“Can’t I borrow him?”  
“No!” Both of them looked at Mycroft’s men now who carried the corpse away and cleaned the crime scene.  
“Where should I find one? On the internet?” Mycroft grinned but shook his head.  
“Just open your eyes. Look everywhere you go. He might be there somewhere.”  
“Until then?” Sherlock held out his hand and Mycroft handed over his membership card to one of the most expensive brothels in Britain. Since he had his boyfriend, he didn’t need it anymore. But Sherlock did. Obviously.  
“Be careful!” Sherlock nodded.  
“I promise. Thank you. For everything. Again.” Mycroft got picked up by one of his cars and Sherlock walked home.

***

Several days passed and nothing happened. Sherlock didn’t even use the card to fuck someone. He had been busy experimenting on a corpse. It had been too interesting to let it go. He stayed for hours in the lab and blocked it but no one dared to complain because of his credentials.  
“Oh, you are still here. I am sorry to disturb you, Sherlock.” Mike Stamford had entered the lab and clearly didn’t expect him to be here. Sherlock made a waving gesture.  
“Never mind, Mike. Could I borrow your phone?”  
“Sorry, it’s in my jacket. I just wanted to pick up my glasses.” Only then Sherlock noticed the second man. He was more on the short side, blond, blue eyes and muscular body. Sherlock looked some more and their eyes met. The guy smiled and reached out for him.  
“John Watson, hallo.” Mike properly introduced him then.  
“Dr John Watson, also Captain. He just came home from …” Sherlock interrupted him.  
“Afghanistan or Iraq.” John raised his brows.  
“Afghanistan. How did you know?” But Sherlock just smiled.  
“John is looking for a flat-share, Sherlock. Are you still looking?” Sherlock was very much interested and slowly nodded.  
“Yes, I am.” He smiled at John and tried to seduce him already.  
“Why don’t you come over and have a look tonight? The address is 221B Baker Street and the name is Sherlock Holmes.” Then he just left and John gaped. Mike grinned.  
John went to look at the flat.

***

He knocked on the door downstairs and found it open. Sherlock Holmes called from upstairs.  
“Please come on up! I can’t leave my experiment right now! Just come along!” John shrugged and climbed upstairs. He entered and was fairly surprised. Also shocked. The flat was nice, very much so. But it was a bloody mess, chaotic and messy. But John liked it.  
He looked for Sherlock and found him in front of his fire-place, nicely illuminated by the fire. He only wore jeans and when he stood and turned to John, it hung low on his hips. He smiled.  
“I am sorry for my state, John. Great you came by.” They shook hands again and Sherlock held John’s a bit longer than necessary.  
“Bloody hell.” John thought and tried not to drool. Out loud he said after having cleared his throat:  
“This is really nice but very expensive, I am afraid.” Sherlock shrugged.  
“I’d like you to stay, Dr Watson. You seem the perfect flatmate.” John chuckled.  
“Why? Because I am old and small and don’t take much space?” Sherlock came closer and lowered his head. Roughly he whispered into his ear.  
“No, because you are a warrior, a fighter and a doctor which might come handy while living with a consulting detective performing weird experiments.” John looked into his eyes.  
“Consulting detective?” Sherlock explained it and John was really excited. He told him what he could give for the rent and Sherlock simply accepted by pouring a drink.  
“Welcome. When will you move in?”  
“Tomorrow? May I see my room?”  
“Interesting.” Sherlock thought. First the answer and only now the question for his room. He showed him and John liked it. Then John looked into the kitchen and found it more a lab.  
“We need to clean this. I need to cook and eat in here.” Sherlock sighed but only inwardly. Instead he stepped up behind John.  
“Do I get a reward if I clean the kitchen?” His voice was low and seductive. John turned around again and his nose almost touched his chest. Naked chest.  
“Reward? What kind of reward?” Sherlock’s lips were only millimetres away when he whispered.  
“A kiss?” John swallowed and felt his leaking member. Then he also felt Sherlock’s member when he passed by. He twitched but Sherlock didn’t say a word. And then John thought about it.  
“Fuck, he offers himself. Why not? He is gorgeous. He wants me. Me. This beauty wants me.” He went after him.  
“Wait, Sherlock.” Sherlock stood in front of the sofa and looked at John.  
“Yes, John? Dr Watson? What was your rank again?” As if he had forgotten. He raised a brow.  
“Captain.” John answered automatically when standing in front of Sherlock. Then he just pushed and went right after straddling him. He caged him in with his muscular thighs and Sherlock looked absolutely breathtakingly surprised. His hands came up.  
“But …” John took his bony wrists and held them down on the sofa.  
“You were trying to seduce me.” Sherlock tried to fight back but his position wasn’t the best.  
“Stop fighting. I am a trained close combat fighter.” Sherlock panted and sweat glistened on his chest. He felt John’s arousal and John felt his. He grinned.  
“Are we still talking reward?” John asked not letting go of him.  
“I believe we are talking fun now.” John licked his lips and grinned even more. Slowly he started to rut.  
“Oh God, fuck you, John Watson!” Sherlock groaned and lifted his hips.  
“Happily, Sherlock.”  
“I haven’t showed you my bedroom with all the amenities.”  
“Amenities which aren’t you?” Sherlock bit into his jaw and a second later he was face-down on the sofa with his arms turned on his back. Now he kicked his legs around and tried to hit his face with his head but to no avail. Instead John laughed. Then he once slapped his arse and pulled his head up by his longish hair.  
“You know, there is always the colour to stop me. Tell me red and I let go.”  
“Fuck! No!” John shrugged and pulled his belt from his loops with his free hand. He took Sherlock’s wrists and tied them on his lower back. He kept fisting into his hair and pulled him off the sofa until he stood there head held down and panting loudly.  
“I actually didn’t quite expect having the fun tonight but I like it! What about you?” He shook him once. Sherlock didn’t answer him.  
“I bet normally you do it the other way around? The way you seduced me? Did you want to tie me to your bed? Fuck me into the mattress? Hit me with a paddle? Tease me until I cry?” Sherlock kept panting.  
“Well, I thought so.” He looked around and finally found the door to his bedroom. He pulled him along and Sherlock had to stumble after him. He was still hard when John pushed him on his bed and pulled his trousers down. In a few seconds he had his ankles tied to the posts. The ropes had hung openly from the bed’s frame.  
He straddled him again and rutted until Sherlock closed his eyes and groaned loudly. Only then he snatched his wrists and tied them above his head. And only then he stood and shed his jumper and tee.  
Sherlock tore at the ropes and swore in a very creative way making John grin.  
“Where are all your amenities, Sherlock? Over there?” He opened his cupboard and found loads of toys.  
“I bet you normally use these on your partners, am I right? Well, not with me, my dear.”  
“You can’t do this to me!” Sherlock was shocked when John shed his trousers and started to tease his nipples.  
“You always have the colours. But I bet you are way too curious. Also, you are hoping for payback later, am I right?”  
“Oh God, yes. Payback! You will regret the moment we have met. I will do unspeakable things to you.”  
“But first it’s my turn. I can see you like playing. You are hard. This is really very nice.” He straddled him again and clamped his nipples. He screwed them tight and Sherlock’s eyes watered. He slapped his cock and he howled. Then he took both their pricks and pressed them together. It was glorious.  
He kept Sherlock on the edge for hours and until his eyes were hooded. Only then he untied his legs and placed them on his shoulders. He slicked his prick and started to tease him between his cheeks.  
“Oh, you are tight, Mr Holmes. Never been fucked? Answer me!” He once flicked his balls and now he answered him.  
“It’s been a long time, Captain. Too long.” John grinned and pushed inside. His thick head breached Sherlock who yelled into the room and weakly pulled at his restraints.  
John leant forward and shoved a penis-shaped gag into his mouth and buckled it tight. His full lips formed a rather big circle around it and he almost choked because the gag touched his throat.  
John pulled his cock once making him pliable again. Then he pushed and pushed his way into him.  
“Oh, you are tight, so tight. This is wonderful, fantastic. You are wonderful and beautiful. I never want to leave again.” He ruthlessly pushed his fat cock into Sherlock’s arse until he was fully buried and his balls slapped on his cheeks. His manic pushes rammed the bed against the wall and Sherlock’s head against the headrest.  
Now he clenched around him and John yelled and came shooting his cum into him. He stroked him some more and let him come, too. He dropped his legs on the bed and took the bottle with water from his nightstand and emptied it. Sherlock looked at him and John took off the gag. Sherlock coughed.  
“Water.” John dangled a fresh bottle before his eyes and raised his brows. At first, he pressed his lips together but finally just gave up.  
“Please, Captain. Would you please give me some water?” John quietly chuckled and untied him slowly. Then he handed him the bottle and helped him sit up against the headrest.  
“There you are. What do you think?” Sherlock smirked already even though his arse hurt like fuck.  
“I have to admit that this was good.” John stared.  
“Good?” He even sounded insulted.  
“Well, great. You are a great lover, Captain, and you know your games.”  
“Yes, I do. I will do you any time you leave our place in a mess. Every single time I will think of something to show you where you belong and how to make this into a wonderful flat.”  
“What if I won’t obey?”  
“Oh, you will be surprised.”  
“What if you like what I did in the flat?” John shrugged.  
“I’ll be your fuck-toy for the night.” Sherlock swallowed. And then he grinned.  
“Perfect.” He tried to stand up but swayed on the spot. He was all dizzy and shook his head. John was by his side in a second.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, just my transport. I should eat.”  
“When did you last eat? This morning?” Sherlock thought about it for a second.  
“More the day before yesterday morning.” John looked shocked.  
“You need to eat. God, I could have fucked you unconscious.”  
“It would have been a completely new experience.”  
“Let’s shower and then I will order you some food. I suppose in that kitchen of yours is nothing edible?” Sherlock shook his head.  
“No, nothing.” He pulled him under the shower and both of them had a wash. Somehow Sherlock even enjoyed this. It was nice. There was someone who cared for him. But why? He wondered.  
“Are you having some menus?” John asked when both of them were dressed again.  
“Yes, I do. Here. What do you want? There is Chinese, Indian, pizza?” John licked his lips and then swallowed when looking at the prices. This was such a posh area. Take-away in Brixton was a bit cheaper.  
“I think, I actually …”  
“Shut up, John. It’s on me. Don’t worry about the money today. I am in a fucking good mood. Please don’t spoil it.” John smiled a bit lopsided.  
“OK. Then I‘ll have something from the Chinese place, please.” Sherlock called and John looked around for a corner to sit down and eat.  
“We have to eat out of the boxes and sit on the sofa. At least until I will have earned my reward.”  
“I am already excited.”  
“I found the perfect flatmate.” Sherlock said it out loud and John looked back at him.  
“So, it seems. I am glad I came. At first, I didn’t want. It didn’t feel right.” They looked at each other and laughed because of the chosen words.  
“What changed your mind?” John smiled.  
“You. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About your body, your eyes and your hair. I so wanted to fuck you.”  
“And fuck me you did. You even fought with me, overpowered me. Rendered me helpless and tied me up. No one ever did that successfully.” Sherlock still was sounding surprised.  
“It seemed you enjoyed it.” John shrugged.  
“I did, I really did. You were amazing.” Sherlock smiled. The doorbell rang and Sherlock went to get their food and pay the delivery guy. John looked up at him when he was handed his food.  
“The only thing I kept wondering about was …” John slowly shook his head.  
“Was what?” Sherlock asked while John was munching on his crispy duck. Sherlock picked a bit in his box but finally said:  
“You wanted to say something earlier. What was it?” John chewed a mouthful and then seriously looked up at him.  
“Well, it sort of flashed through my head, you know? You being a consulting detective? Who consults you? What are you doing these days? Chasing that serial killer who slices up gay men like us?” John grinned and Sherlock almost choked on his bit of beef. He thickly swallowed and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
“Well, you know, Scotland Yard asks me to help quite often. I solve also a lot of cold cases. I haven’t been asked yet to help with the new killer around.”  
“But you have heard of him?” A bead of sweat rolled down his spine.  
“Yes, I did. Since several victims were found close to my favourite club, I even started to ask around but to no avail so far.”  
“Your favourite club?” John asked looking a bit disappointed.  
“Which I don’t need to frequent anymore since you will move in with me.” Sherlock said grinning and saw John relax.  
“It’s not that I am trying to tell you what to do, like visiting this club or other places you might like. It’s just, I think it’s very dangerous for you to hang out there. I don’t want you dead, you see?”  
“Thank you, John.” Sherlock had no idea what else he could say. They finished their meals and when John was done, he stood and took the empty boxes. He binned them in the kitchen and turned around again.  
“I’ll be going home now. I need to pack my stuff. When can I come?” Sherlock stood, too.  
“Whenever you like. Here, take the second key. You are welcome any time. This is your new home.” John took it and blushed a bit.  
“Thank you, Sherlock. I still can’t believe it. This is amazing. You are amazing.” He looked up at him.  
“Go on. I like your praises.” John laughed.  
“Give me a reason to praise you and I will do so tomorrow.” They kissed at the door and then John finally left. Sherlock sighed watching him disappear down Baker Street. He poured another drink and right away his mobile dinged.

_“That was quick.”  
MH_

Sherlock grinned and typed his reply.  
_“I was fortunate.”  
SH_

_“How was he?”  
MH_

Sherlock snorted.  
_“Check your CCTV.”  
SH_

_“I couldn’t believe my very eyes, brother-mine. You let him do that?”  
MH_

_“It was bloody fantastic.”  
SH_

_“When will he be back?”  
MH_

_“He moves in tomorrow.”  
SH_

_“Am I invited to the house-warming-party?”  
MH_

_“Come over for dinner and I introduce you. Bring Lestrade. It will be more unsuspicious.”  
SH_

_“See you tomorrow at seven.”  
MH_

Sherlock looked around and sighed. Then he started to collect things from the floor and sorted through them. He filled three bags over the night which he brought outside the next morning. He collected plates and mugs from all over the flat and washed them in the dishwasher. He called someone from his homeless network to collect his dirty laundry and take it to the Laundromat and the dry-cleaner.  
He sat back on his heels when he realised, he was cleaning and brushing the fire-place in the middle of the night. He turned his head and looked up at the camera his brother had placed up there. He gave him the finger but grinned.

***

Sherlock didn’t go to sleep that night. Instead he went into a cleaning frenzy. He finished cleaning the windows with the sun coming up. He was sweaty and brewed some coffee. When he stood there, he found that he was all dusty and his hair was a mess. He grinned looking into the now very clean window. Then he showered and dressed up. He was expecting a reward later and also loads of praises.  
He looked around and was very pleased with himself. Also, he actually felt hungry, starved even. He rubbed over his non-existing belly and sighed. Suddenly it knocked on the door and Sherlock hurried to open it. Outside stood John and grinned up at him holding a box.  
“Hi, it’s me, your new flatmate. Would you help me with these, please?” And he just pushed the box into Sherlock’s arms. Sherlock was too surprised to say a word but took the box and carried it into John’s room. John already was on his way downstairs to pick up another one.  
It turned out there were only four boxes in total. John found Sherlock upstairs in his room where he had opened the window. He turned around when John entered. John looked excited. And surprised.  
“Sherlock, you really deserve a reward. What you did is amazing. Thank you!” Sherlock smiled.  
“Thank you. I felt it was important to you. I tried.”  
“You did well. You even cleared a place in the kitchen for me.”  
“I have also ordered breakfast which should arrive any second now. We could eat right there?” He approached John who still smiled up at him.  
“You haven’t eaten yet? You have to take better care of yourself.” Sherlock just shrugged.  
“I am glad you like the new flat.” John spread his arms and Sherlock stepped up.  
“I do so very much. Come here, please, I want to kiss you.” John pulled him close and held him tight. Sherlock lowered his head and hugged him back. He hugged him. They kissed for a long time until the late breakfast was delivered.  
John really enjoyed it and ate his second roll when Sherlock’s mobile rang.  
“Lestrade? What’s up?” He listened and his eyes moved over to John and held his gaze. He listened for about three whole minutes.  
“OK, we are on our way. Don’t forget tonight. My brother did tell you, didn’t he?” He listened again and grinned.  
“Yes, yes, yes. No worries, Lestrade. See you in a bit.” He ended the call and John just swallowed down the scrambled eggs.  
“How can you eat all the time?” John licked his lips and shrugged.  
“What was that about? Where are we going?”  
“That was DI Lestrade from Scotland Yard. I told you yesterday they do consult me sometimes. Now they found another mutilated corpse. He wants me to have a look and I want you to come along.”  
“I am curious what you do. Of course, I am coming.” He shot him another look and ate another sausage.  
“And what about tonight?”  
“Oh, my brother invited himself and his boyfriend for a house-warming party. No worries.”  
“I am not worried. So Lestrade is your brother’s boyfriend?” Sherlock nodded.  
“Yes.”  
“And your brother is?” Sherlock hummed and looked thoughtful.  
“See for yourself.” John accepted it but was curious, of course.  
“OK, where are we going now?” They stood and Sherlock pulled John along and outside where he hailed a cab. He placed his palm on his lower back and shoved him forward. John moved with the push but Sherlock knew he wanted to go. He smiled and John smiled back.  
“I am looking forward to your consulting, Sherlock.” Sherlock looked excited now, too. They arrived at the crime scene and Sherlock introduced John to Lestrade.  
John saw at once that Lestrade was a submissive. Now he imagined Sherlock’s brother and how he would be.  
Sherlock watched John interact with Lestrade. John was good in meeting people, talk to them, be friendly and everything. He was everything he wasn’t. Sherlock quietly sighed but it got John’s attention who came back to him.  
“What’s wrong?” Sherlock shook his head.  
“Nothing, really. I am just stupid.”  
“Talk to me.” Sherlock stared on the ground but quietly talked.  
“I just wondered how people like you get along so well with everyone. I just brought you here and everyone smiles at you, shakes your hand and obviously likes you. They hate me.”  
“What do you mean, people like me?”  
“People not like me.”  
“I don’t know. You introduced me and I liked Greg.”  
“Who is Greg?” Now John looked a bit irritated.  
“Greg. Gregory Lestrade. Your brother’s boyfriend. You just introduced us.”  
“Oh, his name is Greg?” John just stared at him. Then he cleared his throat.  
“Any results?” Sherlock went back to business and explained some stuff to John and Lestrade who joined them again. And Sherlock really was surprised because this looked exactly like one of his own kills but it wasn’t. Without a word he walked over to look at the collected belongings of the victim.  
John took the opportunity to talk to Greg.  
“So, how is his brother?” Greg laughed quietly.  
“They are totally different. Mycroft is seven years older and holds a lot of power. He works for the government. He will tell you more if he wants to.”  
“What would you like to eat tonight?” Now Lestrade stared at him.  
“Are you telling me you will be cooking for us?” John shrugged.  
“Yes? Not good?” But Lestrade laughed.  
“No, it will be hilarious. Mycroft will be bloody surprised. Cook whatever you want but get something with chocolate for dessert. He will love it.” John smiled.  
“OK, I will.” They looked at each other and Greg licked over his lip. John grinned now.  
“Ask, Greg. I can see you want to ask something.” Now he even blushed a bit.  
“I wondered how you cope with Sherlock. I mean, he is such a dominant arse. But you seem to be, too. Dominant, I mean.” He blushed even more and made John laugh.  
“Let’s say, I surprised him. But we are good. I’ll cope.” Lestrade tilted his head.  
“I am glad to hear that. He deserves a lot better than his lonely life. Please don’t hurt him. Too much.” Lestrade smiled broadly and hugged John. Then he turned around and shouted at Sherlock.  
“Oi! Don’t!” And gone he was. John was thoughtful. Lestrade seemed to like Sherlock. John decided to cook a nice dinner tonight and settled on a police-car’s hood waiting for his flatmate and lover. He watched him talking to Lestrade and he looked serious, Lestrade did. Then they stepped away from the taped off crime-scene and smoked. John raised his brow. He didn’t like it.  
A few minutes later Sherlock came over to him. His cheeks glowed.  
“Lestrade likes you, John.” John just had to smile.  
“He seems to be a nice guy. I like him, too.”  
“Not too much though.” They looked at each other and John just took his arm and pulled him away.  
“Let’s do some shopping.” Sherlock made a few steps but then stopped dead.  
“What?” John stopped, too, and looked at him.  
“You invited your brother and his boyfriend for tonight. You mentioned a house-warming party. We need things to party with.”  
“You would like to order a rent-boy?” John blushed and his mouth stood a bit open. When Sherlock didn’t say more, he cleared his throat.  
“No, I don’t want to order a rent-boy. I want to go to Tesco and buy some food and drinks.”  
“Oh.” Sherlock stared again.  
“Then I will cook in the now perfectly clean kitchen and prepare our dinner.”  
“Ah.”  
“You could set up the table?” Sherlock’s face moved into a pout.  
“I expected a reward!” John laughed out loud.  
“You could fuck me on said table and then you set it up?” Sherlock shouted for a cab.

***

Back home Sherlock snatched both the chocolate sauce and John. He ripped his clothes off and John let him. He held John down on the table and poured it over him. Then he licked it off his nipples and out of his belly-button. He knelt above him and looked down. Then he grinned and kissed him.  
John held him tight and they snogged for several minutes. Then he let go and moved off the table. He spread his legs and turned his head. Sherlock dropped the plastic bottle and parted his cheeks. He slicked his prick and pushed into John who threw his head back and held on to the table for dear life.  
Out of nothing Sherlock had a pair of handcuffs ready and closed them around John’s wrists. Now he fisted his prick and held on to his hip. John groaned and pushed back.  
“You. Are. Wicked.” He panted making Sherlock push only harder. He also slapped him.  
“And you like it.”  
“Sometimes. I. Do.” Sherlock groaned and came. He stroked John some more until he came, too. Then he pulled him up by some strands of his short hair.  
“I don’t consider this my reward, you know?”  
“No, that’s fine. By the way, don’t think about me cooking all naked please.” Sherlock grinned.  
“What a splendid idea!” He kissed him again but let go and took the cuffs off. John rubbed his wrists and took a shower followed by Sherlock.  
He stood in the kitchen and sorted through the ingredients he needed for his planned dinner. Sherlock watched him from the door and he didn’t see it. He wore just a pair of well-worn denims, a tee and socks. He started to chop the mushrooms and prepared the pan for the sauce. He set the water to cook for the noodles and put some salt into it. Finally, he felt that he was being watched and looked over his shoulder. His eyes met Sherlock’s and he smiled.  
“What?” Sherlock sauntered over and smiled, too. Then he shrugged.  
“I don’t know. This is, I don’t know.” He slowly shook his head.  
“Pedestrian? Comfy? Normal?” John suggested and poured a wine.  
“Yes, to all of it. But also, strangely good. I like it. It’s weird. I never would have guessed.”  
“I am glad you think and feel that way. Because I feel good, too.” Inside John wondered a lot what kind of life Sherlock had lived before they had met.  
Sherlock was able to see that John was thinking about them, perhaps even about him. But suddenly he just smiled and started on the dessert. Soon enough Sherlock got bored because he had nothing to do. Then he remembered he was supposed to set up the table. He remembered having a table-cloth somewhere as well as linen napkins. He rummaged through some drawers and finally was done. He even placed a candle on the table. He looked what he had arranged and was rather pleased. Mycroft would like it and so would John. He hoped.  
Right then John slung his arms around him and pressed up against him.  
“You have done a wonderful job with our dining-table. Tonight, I will be your fuck-toy.” Sherlock shivered in expectation and slowly turned in his arms.  
“Can hardly wait ...” They kissed again and then changed for dinner into casual clothes. Sherlock chose some music and it played in the background when Mycroft and Greg arrived. Sherlock formally introduced Mycroft to John. Both men had a staring contest for some minutes and neither Sherlock or Greg interrupted it. Finally, John grinned, nodded and turned away. Mycroft looked at Sherlock and tilted his head. Greg looked from Mycroft to Sherlock and wondered if everything was OK.  
But when John returned with drinks for everybody, he was feeling much better.  
“Thanks, John.”  
“You are welcome, Greg. Mycroft, I hope you will like what I have cooked.”  
“It smells pleasant, John.” Sherlock snorted. John raised a brow and Sherlock went away to look out of the window. Greg followed him.  
“Sherlock, please don't spoil this? John is a good bloke.” Sherlock looked at Lestrade.  
“I know. I am bloody afraid I could spoil it. Spoil it and be alone again. Lonely.” He ground his teeth.  
“So, you like having him around? He doesn't bore you?” Sherlock laughed.  
“No, he doesn't. We had the sex already and he is brilliant. He moved in at once and made me do stuff I never thought possible. Both sexual and in here, the common stuff. Look at my place, Lestrade. For once it's not stuffed with debris, smelly or worse. John cooked a real dinner and I set up the table.” Sherlock almost looked proud and Greg knew he had to say something nice now.  
“And you did perfectly fine! Everything is clean and bright. Also, our dining-table is just wonderful. We will all enjoy a pleasant and perfect diner.” Sherlock beamed and was pleased. He sauntered over to where Mycroft stood with his drink. He was watching John while he was filing the bowls. His head was tilted.  
“He is mine.” Sherlock whispered into his ear. Slowly Mycroft looked at him, very seriously.  
“Don't destroy him like your other playthings, Sherlock.” Very quietly spoken and it made Sherlock swallow.  
“No, I won't. I can't lose him again. He is, I don't know yet what he is. I only know I have always looked for him. I was so sad before. I am not sad now. I am alive again.”


End file.
